


I'm Always Here

by nofeartina



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Evakteket Challenge, Excessive mentions of sunscreen, Friends to Lovers, Grinding, Lifeguard Even, M/M, Pining, Summer, handjob, lifeguard AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 22:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nofeartina/pseuds/nofeartina
Summary: “Did you know that Even is working this summer? At that pool at the Plaza?” Jonas says.Isak actually sits up in excitement at this. “Fuck yeah!”Oh, a pool. Actual water they could go swimming in and cool down.And also, Even.





	I'm Always Here

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the Evakteket challenge for their 6 months anniversary. Congratulations to Immy and Kit, thank you for all your hard work!! And thanks for putting together this challenge, I’ve had so much fun with it. :)
> 
> So I was blessed with these tags: friends to lovers, college/university setting, and summer. I tried getting the university part in there, but as it’s set in summer it doesn’t really take up that much of the fic. I’ve always wanted to write a lifeguard AU, and I had to think of something different from Boys of Summer, so this happened. :D
> 
> As always, a big thank you to my beta Mornmeril, who actually laughed reading this (and thereby massively stroked my ego) and to the lovely Maugurt, who patiently let me throw ideas at her until this one surfaced. <3
> 
> Anyhoo, I hope you all enjoy my first real attempt at a funny fic! I’m just gonna go hide in a corner now…

Isak is good at being lazy. He is. He is the _master_ of it.

However, Jonas is decidedly not.

“I’m so fucking bored,” he says for the third time in 5 minutes and Isak is so over it.

“Then fucking find something to do,” he snaps at Jonas, and it only takes Jonas a few seconds to start fiddling with his phone so Isak can finally go back to being lazy in peace again.

They’ve spent all week together and they might just be starting to get on each other’s nerves a bit, just a bit. They’ve barely done anything but laze about in Jonas’ garden and Jonas has only been successful twice in luring Isak with him to the skate park, but Isak just doesn’t want to. He was never much of a skater in the first place, and it’s too goddamn hot to move.

Isak has spent most of the week trying to convince Jonas that it’s a scientific fact that your body has to be still when it’s so hot, he _is_ the one studying biology, but Jonas just keeps rolling his eyes at him.

Sometimes Isak wishes that Jonas didn’t know him quite so well, as he’s always been a terrible liar.

Jonas pulls him from his reverie by saying, “Did you know that Even is working this summer? At that pool at the Plaza?”

And that catches Isak’s attention. All their friends are off doing cool stuff and Isak thought they were the only ones left in Oslo.

“No? Like that really fancy-ass pool they opened a couple of months ago?” he asks.

Jonas beams at him, obviously pretty pleased that he’s caught Isak’s interest with something that’s not just lying around in the garden.

“Yeah, should I ask if he could get us in?”

Isak actually sits up in excitement at this. “Fuck yeah!”

Oh, a pool. Actual water they could go swimming in and cool down. Isak doesn’t really mind summers as such, but this one’s a doozy. The heat is killing him.

And also, Even.

Even who’s by far the coolest one in their group, so cool that Isak almost finds him intimidating at times, with his perfect hair and his deep voice and all his layers. Always so many layers.

But also Even who’s so goddamn fun and interesting, who cracks Isak up in ways that no one else can, and one of the only ones in their group of friends who doesn’t shut him up when he rambles on about epigenetics and how fucking interesting RNA is.   

Isak gets talkative when he’s high, okay?

Out of everyone, Even is probably the one Isak feels most connected to, even though he’s probably the one he knows the least.

Sure they sit next to each other in the classes they have together at uni, which is admittedly not a lot, and they always say hi when they pass each other at campus. But he doesn’t know him like he knows Jonas, or even Magnus or Mahdi. He’s just always out of Isak’s reach.

Like now, when it’s Jonas who’s texting him instead of Isak.

Isak wouldn’t even begin to know how to text Even. The group chat is different, but Isak can already feel the pins of anxiety poking at him just from thinking about having to text Even on his own.

“Oh shit, Even’s a lifeguard there,” Jonas laughs looking at his phone.

Yeah, okay. Isak isn’t laughing at that. He’s not so sure that he’s into this idea anymore.

Seeing Even without all those layers? Seeing him in some uniform where he’s probably wearing shorts and some kind of t-shirt or undershirt and _nothing else_?

Yeah, no. Isak isn’t really sure he would actually survive that. Add to that the horror of seeing Even like that when he’s only wearing swim trunks himself, with nowhere to hide the very likely surprise-Even-is-even-hotter-when-he’s-not-in-layers-boner?

Isak is already shaking his head, but Jonas isn’t even looking at him, still focused on his phone where he’s clearly texting Even.

“He says he can sneak us in if we show up at the back entrance at around noon.”

Well, shit. This is a train wreck waiting to happen, isn’t it?

\--||--

They’re standing outside the back entrance to the Plaza and Isak feels _ridiculous_. They’re in the poshest part of Oslo and they’re only wearing swim trunks and t-shirts. And they stick out like a sore thumb. Isak feels like everybody’s staring and his cheeks are flushed with something other than just the heat.

But Even was very specific that they can’t use the changing rooms there so they had no choice but to show up already changed.

Even finally opens the door and ushers them through. They’re clearly being led to a staff only area as it’s not nearly as posh as Isak would’ve expected, but he revels in the coolness of the air inside.

However, all that is soon forgotten when he sees the smile on Even’s face and when Even pulls them in one by one in a one-armed hug while he greets them.

Even leads them to a service elevator and explains that the pool is on the roof. As they wait, Jonas and Even chat a bit but Isak cannot find any words to add to the conversation.

The thing is, it’s much worse than Isak could’ve possibly imagined.

Even is wearing shorts. And kind of small ones at that, and they make his legs look so fucking long and show off his thighs a bit, and who would’ve known that hair on thighs was a thing? Well, it clearly is to Isak, because he has to tear his eyes away from the sight.

Also, Even is wearing a sleeve-less t-shirt. Like how dare he? How fucking dare he show off his smooth arms like that, his biceps and triceps and the ball of his shoulder all on display like that? It’s fucking _obscene_ is what it is.

Isak doesn’t know where to look.

The elevator is a fucking nightmare. There’s mirrors all around and it seems that no matter where Isak decides to direct his gaze some of Even’s bare skin is showing.

Isak wants to close his eyes and pray that this is over soon, and he’s not even fucking religious.

See, Isak was fine with Even in layers. No problem.

Well, almost no problem, because Even has always been a pretty sight, but Isak has never felt the compulsion to do anything about it. He’s always known that they were just friends. And Isak was fine with that. _Fine_.

But seeing Even like this with so much skin on display is doing things to Isak, is making him feel things, (is making his dick stir which is just a horrible experience in swim trunks) and Isak is not fine anymore.

He swallows thickly at that horrible realisation, and decides to just make it through the day. Then he can put this experience behind him and go back to pretending that the day never happened. So they can stay friends and Isak can put away his stupid, inappropriate attraction.

Even is his _friend_ , for god’s sake.

When they finally arrive at the top, they walk down a small hallway and then Even opens the door to the roof.

They’re met with a wall of heat, which makes Isak sweat immediately, and the sight of the most gorgeous pool he’s ever seen in his life. It’s enough to make him stop in his tracks for a couple of seconds, just to take it all in, and it looks like something taken out of some commercial, some brochure of the most beautiful pools in the world.

Isak doesn’t even care about Even’s state of undress next to him, he just wants to throw away his bag and his t-shirt and immerse himself in all that heavenly water in front of him.

“Holy fuck,” he says full of awe and he can hear Even laugh beside him.

“How the hell did you land this job?” Jonas asks and from the tone of his voice Isak can hear that he’s just as affected by the sight as him.

Even tells them about the rigorous selection process he went through to get it, and Isak’s mind zooms in on how Even tells them about how far and fast he had to swim, and if that leads to a totally inappropriate daydream of how Even’s strong body looks gliding through the water while he does powerful backstrokes, well then. Nobody will ever know but Isak.

Even points out two deck chairs for them and it’s clear that these are probably the least likely to get taken by the guests as they are placed in the back and kind of far away from the pool, but beggars can’t be choosers. They are here for free and the rest of the people here are probably paying a ridiculous amount just to be here, so who are they to complain.

They both drop off their things and when Isak takes off his t-shirt Even snorts a laugh.

“Seriously Isak, it’s been summer for a while, why are you still so white?”

Isak flushes a bit at Even’s teasing but he decides to own it. There’s nothing wrong with being white, at least he’s not going to get skin cancer.

Before he can answer, Jonas (who already has a perfect tan, damn him and his dad’s South American genes) says, “Don’t even start with him. He’ll just give you a long speech of how dangerous the sun is and why everybody should use SPF 50.”

Even and Jonas laugh, but Even looks at him fondly and that makes Isak flush even more.

“Well, everybody should. It’s really not a laughing matter, don’t you guys know how many people die from melanoma every year?” And he reaches into his bag and procures a bottle of sunscreen, not exactly SPF 50, but 30, and he proceeds to rub it on his chest and stomach.

No way he’s leaving this pool looking like a lobster. Because he burns like one.

Without even asking, Jonas just takes the bottle from him and starts putting sunscreen on Isak’s back, like he has a million times before. Isak’s just not able to reach everywhere himself, and Jonas has always been a good bro about it, always helping him out. It’s such a normal occurrence for them that Isak doesn’t even think about it before he glances up at Even and sees him staring at Jonas’ hands on his back.

He knows what it looks like, Jonas and him have always been more touchy-feely than most dudes, but it doesn’t mean anything, never has. Isak has realised that now, and he enjoys how much Jonas touches him even more now that he’s living on his own and has started university.

Except for the occasional hook-up, he doesn’t really get touched much. He wouldn’t call himself touch-starved, but he probably has Jonas to thank for that.

But seeing Even’s eyes on Jonas’ hands like that makes him want to explain, makes him want to assure Even that it doesn’t really mean anything, but he bites his tongue at the compulsion. There’s really no need to explain himself to Even, he probably doesn’t even mean anything with the way he’s looking at Isak.

Even seems to shake himself out of it and says, “If you need anything I’m right over there.”

He points to a small lifeguard tower with a seat on top and continues, “I need to go now, my break is over.”

They both say their goodbyes to Even who just nods at them, still so fucking cool, and then he leaves them to it. Isak can’t help but look at Even leaving out of the corner of his eye, and he has to clench his teeth at how good Even’s ass is looking in those shorts. Just perfect. Just the right fit for his hands he’d bet.

But before he can think that thought through and get lost in another daydream all over again, Jonas snorts besides him.

“Dude, you’re not being as subtle as you think you are,” he says and looks at Isak with wiggling eyebrows.

Isak huffs at him and rolls his eyes. But Jonas sees right through him, he knows him too well, and just laughs at him.

“Let’s just get in the water, asshole,” Isak says and Jonas immediately joins him as he walks towards the pool.

\--||--

Much later they’re lying on the deck chairs and Isak’s entire body is tingling from spending so much time in the refreshing coolness of the water. His muscles feel used and he’s tired in a good way and all is good in the world.

Not even the sun bearing down at them is enough to make him lose his zen, it feels good to be surrounded by warmth after the chill of the water.

“This is the best idea we’ve ever had,” Jonas says on a contented sigh and Isak couldn’t agree more.

However, it’s not long after that that Isak’s stomach starts to rumble and Jonas looks at him with wide eyes.

“We had the biggest lunch ever. How can you be hungry already?” he asks and this is an old discussion.

Isak’s stomach is like a bottomless pit. He can always eat and he’s always hungry. But like this, when he’s been especially active, it just gets really bad.

He looks at Jonas and shrugs.

“I can probably go another 20 minutes before it gets really bad,” he says and his stomach makes a protesting sound at that and Isak can’t help but put his hands over it.

Whether he’s trying to be comforting or shut it up he doesn’t really know.

“Why the hell didn’t we think of bringing food?” Jonas asks and Isak kind of agrees with him, but rolls his eyes for good measures.

They start to pack up, and Isak can’t help but side-eye the pool as he puts on his t-shirt.

He wasn’t even close to being done with it, but his stomach has always been the boss of him. And Jonas. Because Jonas knows that Isak is not easy to be around when he’s hungry. Isak is the textbook definition of hangry, it’s really not even funny.

As they’re both grabbing their bags, Even comes over and he looks skittish and a bit frantic and Isak can’t help but take notice as he’s never seen Even like that.

“You’re leaving already?” Even asks and his voice is in a much higher pitch than usual.

“Yeah,” Jonas starts and points at Isak, “Isak’s stomach dictates food and we didn’t bring any.”

“Oh,” Even says and he looks almost disappointed and it’s making Isak’s stomach flutter with something other than hunger, but he can’t go there. He can’t think like that. Even is so goddamn out of his league, all pretty, nice _and_ cool.

Isak is a mess compared to that.

Even looks right at him and says, “Well, I’m here again tomorrow if you want to come back?”

Jonas and Isak take one look at each other before they both light up.

“Yeah?” Jonas asks and Even just nods at them.

And just like that it’s agreed that they’ll come back the next day.

They leave the pool and head straight for the closest McDonald’s where Isak proceeds to eat his weight in burgers and fries.

\--||--

The next day things happen much like yesterday.

Even lets them in and shows them to the two deck chairs in the back, but before he leaves them he says, “I have something for you,” with a big smile on his face.

Isak and Jonas look at each other with confused frowns, and not for the first time, Isak thinks that from the outside they must look like siblings the way they mirror their movements.

Even comes back to them with a plastic bag and hands it over to Isak.

“Thanks?” Isak says and gets a little stuck on the gleam in Even’s eyes, he looks so pleased with himself.

It’s not until Jonas huffs impatiently and takes it from him that Isak realises he’s been staring for too long.

“Nice!” Jonas laughs as he opens the bag and shows the contents to Isak; 4 large sandwiches that make Isak look at Even in surprise.

Even clears his throat and shifts his weight from one foot to the other.

“You looked like you didn’t really want to leave yesterday, so…”

He clears his throat again, and something about this display of nerves settles something inside of Isak, makes his stomach flutter and he can’t help but smile at Even.

When Even leaves them this time, Isak doesn’t even try to hide how he’s looking at him.

“Duuuude…” Jonas says besides him and when Isak finally looks at him, Jonas is smiling a really big smile.

“I guess Even’s not really being subtle either,” Jonas continues and Isak frowns at him.

“What do you mean?”

“Even brought you food because he doesn’t want us to leave early today.” And Jonas looks at Isak like it should be obvious, but Isak doesn’t dare hope.

“Yeah, because he’s a really nice guy,” Isak argues while he takes off his t-shirt.

He grabs his sunscreen and starts to rub it into his stomach and chest and Jonas takes the bottle from him and says, “I bet you 1000 kroner that Even is looking at me rubbing sunscreen into your back. Just you watch,” while he pours an obscene amount over Isak’s back, making him hiss with how cold it is.

As Jonas starts to rub it in, Isak glances at Even up in the tower out of the corner of his eye and finds Even staring right at them.

“Am I right?” Jonas asks and he sounds so pleased with himself.

Isak huffs and roll his eyes,refusing to acknowledge what he just saw, but as Jonas finishes his back he can’t help but keep checking if Even is still looking. And he always is. Which he probably shouldn’t be, being a lifeguard and all, but it still makes the butterflies in Isak’s stomach flutter happily.

“I don’t have 1000 kroner to give you,” Isak finally concedes and Jonas breaks down laughing at that.

After that they develop a sort of routine.

They go to the pool every day that Even has a shift (which is most days) and that the weather allows (also most days) and it’s so much better hanging out there than in Jonas’ garden.

The pool is absolutely glorious and there’s not that many people there, so they can relax all they want.

Even is great company on his breaks, he keeps bringing Isak sandwiches, and he keeps looking fantastic in his uniform. Isak loves it. Through Even they get to know the rest of the crew as well and it’s fun having something to do on most days. Although Isak sometimes prefers being a hermit it’s nice not being alone or with Jonas all the time.

Isak can feel his attraction to Even blossoming into something else. He doesn’t really want to put a name to it, but he can feel it growing inside of him.

He’s still very careful not to let it overtake him. Although Even is flirting with him, Even flirts with everybody (except maybe for Jonas) and he’s seen how Even handles the guests by the pool who ogle him and ask him all kinds of stupid questions. Let’s just say that Even is popular, which Isak totally gets, but it’s still hard witness.

They’re a couple of weeks into this sweet arrangement when Jonas suddenly decides to switch it up. They were at a party last night with Mahdi and Magnus, and Jonas has spent the night at kollektivet.

Isak is packing up his bag and deciding which swim trunks to wear when Jonas suddenly says, “I’m not coming today.”

Isak stills and looks at him like he’s lost his mind. It’s still hot as hell outside and as far as he knows Jonas isn’t doing anything else.

“Listen. It’s about time you and Even did something about all this tension between you. It’s getting painful to watch you two dance around each other like that,” Jonas says and Isak sputters in surprise.

“What are you talking about?” Isak hates how high his voice sounds, like he’s somehow caught in a lie or something, and Jonas looks at him with a soft smile.

“I could lie about it and say that I had other plans. But I won’t because I really think you need a nudge in the right direction, Isak,” Jonas tells him and Isak looks down at the swim trunks he still has in his hands.

“And what kind of direction is that?” Isak asks, needing to hear it from Jonas so it’s not just a silly idea in his head.

“You two are so stupid for each other. It’s clear to everybody but you. Everybody’s been placing bets for when you finally get together,” Jonas says, laughing, and Isak frowns at him.

“I don’t know how you don’t see it,” Jonas goes on. “It’s so obvious. Even has liked you for a long time, Isak. You should’ve seen how fast he jumped at you coming to the pool.”

“Really?”

Isak can’t hide the surprise in his voice. It just never occurred to him that Even could be interested in him as well. Sure there’s been some signs, but Even’s such a nice person, so open and outgoing, that it’s hard to see if he’s really treating Isak differently from everybody else.

“Really,” Jonas says and nods. Like it’s a done deal.

And now Isak is nervous.

“Shit,” he says and looks at Jonas with wide eyes.

“No, no, no, you don’t,” Jonas says and grabs Isak’s shoulders. “You got this, Isak. You can do this, go get him!”

And it’s so stupid, the way Jonas tries to give him a pep-talk, but it’s working, goddammit, so Isak looks at him and nods back.

“But first, go brush your teeth, you smell like something died in there,” Jonas says and makes a face at Isak.

Yeah. Good idea.

When he gets back from the bathroom, all changed and with a minty breath, Jonas has Isak’s bag in his hands and looks like Isak’s caught him doing something he shouldn’t have.

“What…” Isak starts, but before he can continue, Jonas almost throws the bag at him and ushers him into the hall so they can put on their shoes.

“We need to leave now, or you’ll be late,” he says quickly and Isak knows something’s up.

But then he takes a look at the time and realises that he really is going to be late if he doesn’t get a move on right away, and he conveniently forgets all about Jonas’ guilty face.

\--||--

“Oh, you’re alone,” Even says and Isak can’t read his expression.

“Yeah,” he says and clears his throat. “Is that okay?”

And he hates how his voice shakes a bit and hopes to god that Even doesn’t notice.

But Even’s entire face lights up with a smile, one of those really big ones where his eyes disappear and all his teeth are on display and Isak all but melts at that sight.

“Of course! Yeah, come on.”

So Isak follows him.

If Isak was a smooth motherfucker, like he sometimes daydreams himself to be, he would slay the conversation in the elevator. But unfortunately, real life-Isak is nothing like his daydreams so he ends up standing there awkwardly, glancing at Even in the mirrors and wrecking his brain for something, _anything_ , to say.

Even is looking back at him and every time he catches Isak’s gaze, he just smiles at him. He looks so cool and at ease that Isak is sure that Even doesn’t even know what it’s like to feel like a mess.

When they get out, Even opens the door to the pool area for them and asks, “You know what? Now that you’re alone I’m sure we can find a deck chair closer to the lifeguard tower if you want to?”

Isak swallows thickly and nods.

Sure. Like this day could get any worse (better).

Even fills the silence as they go, asking about the party last night and whether Isak is hungover, to which Isak answers in monosyllabic replies ( _good_ and _no_ ) and he wishes that the ground would just open up under him so he could disappear from this horrible conversation.

Why is he so fucking bad at this? He used to have game. Once upon a time before Even, he remembers being able to actually talk to boys and somehow make himself seem interesting. He never used to have problems like this. What is it about Even that makes him so tongue-tied?

Even stops in front of a deck chair really, really close to the lifeguard tower and he doesn’t look deterred by Isak’s lack of response.

Instead he just smiles at Isak fondly and keeps standing there while Isak takes off his t-shirt. Isak is thankfully less self-conscious about it now that he’s done it plenty of times before, but he still flushes a bit when he notices Even’s eyes slide down his torso and pause on his chest.

Isak tries not to preen at the attention, he’s been spending some time in the gym with Mahdi lately. It’s been good for him mentally as a way to deal with stress, but it’s certainly also been good for how he fills out his body now. He feels stronger and he knows he looks it, as he’s had to buy bigger t-shirts lately.

Isak looks through his bag, looking for his sunscreen, and he gets more and more frantic when he realizes that it’s not there. And then it clicks for him.

“Jonas, you _fucker_!” he whispers through clenched teeth.

So that’s what he was doing.

“Hmm?” Even asks, like he can’t believe what Isak just said.

Isak puts down the bag, dejected. He cannot for the life of him understand why Jonas would take his sunscreen, there’s no way Isak can stay here and not get burned to a crisp without it.

“Jonas, for some fucking reason that doesn’t make any sense to me, has taken my sunscreen,” Isak complains to Even, but Even just lights up in a smile.

“No worries, we have some that the lifeguards use. Do you want me to get it for you?”

Isak nods, but his mind is stuck on why Jonas thought it would be a good idea to take it in the first place. What is he hoping to accomplish with it?

Even comes back with a huge bottle of it, which Isak takes and begins to rub on his arms.

Even is looking at him with interest while he does and Isak can’t help but puff out his chest a little bit. He’s having a hard time looking away from Even looking at him like that.

“Do you want me to do your back?” Even asks in a rough voice and Isak says _sure_ and turns around.

He can’t help but smirk at how Even is affected by him. It’s so nice to finally have some kind of evidence that he’s not the only one feeling like this.

But his smugness disappears immediately when Even puts his hands on his back. Because _oh!_ Even has his _hands_ on Isak’s _back_. And they feel so good against his skin.

Even is sliding them over his shoulders slowly, almost reverently, and Isak’s eyes close out of their own volition. This is so much, almost too much. Even’s hands on him feel perfect and he’s this close to losing himself in how good it feels.

Even is slow and meticulous as he rubs the sunscreen on Isak’s back, and then he slides a finger down the entirety of the dib of his spine and Isak shivers. He fucking _shivers_ at it and then to add to the horror, he can feel his dick stirring in his swim trunks.

And that’s no good. There’s absolutely no way Isak will be able to hide an erection there, they are simply too tight.

But all that stress flies out the window when Even spreads his large hands over the small of Isak’s back, thumbs on Isak’s spine, and Isak never knew how large Even’s hands are.

He’s got his fingers bent around Isak’s waist they’re that big, and Isak wishes he didn’t make a weird sound in his throat at that revelation, but he does. And as soon as it’s out there he flushes, he’s _mortified_.

He can’t believe he’s this affected just from having Even’s hands on his back. He feels like he’s 14 all over again and this is the first time he’s ever been touched by anybody.

Isak’s small freak-out is interrupted by Even making a sound of his own, a grunt of a sort that goes straight to Isak’s dick, and Even starts to rub his thumbs into the dimples of Isak’s back, just above where his swim trunks are.

Isak wants more, he doesn’t want Even to ever take his hands off of him, so in a bout of courage he can’t explain he pulls his trunks down a bit, just a few centimetres, just to where his back turns to buttock.

He looks over his shoulder and says in the most casual way he can possibly muster, “Are you going to do the rest?”

Isak can just barely hear the low _Isak_ from Even, can hear how his voice is a bit rough around the edges, and Isak feels ten times bigger. He feels his heart working overtime when Even doesn’t hesitate and just dives in to rub the lotion all over that strip of skin that’s clearly never seen the sun.

Isak is in heaven. It’s so good to be touched like this, with intent, and he almost manages to forget about where they are and that there’s still people all around them.

He wants to stay like this forever, with Even’s hands on him. He wants Even to slide them lower, to knead his ass, to pull down his trunks and rub off against him.

He wonders how Even’s long fingers would feel inside him, opening him up, getting him ready and _fuck!_ he needs to stop thinking. His dick is chubbing up fast and he has to take a step away from Even’s hands to clear his mind.

He tries to subtly look around to see if anybody has noticed them while he turns around and pulls up his swim trunks, and he catches sight of two of Even’s co-workers clearly watching them and giving him a thumbs up when he catches them.

Isak blushes. It’s as simple as that. He’s sure that if he were to touch his cheeks they would be a million degrees and he wants to jump off a cliff to get away from this situation. He finally looks at Even, and that sight will be burned into his retinas for the rest of eternity.

Even is _flushed_ , there’s no better word for it. He looks completely affected, he’s biting his lip and is looking at Isak through low-lidded eyes.

Isak wants to jump him.

Even’s clearly breathing faster and he clears his throat as his gaze lowers to Isak’s lips. He doesn’t speak though, seems completely mesmerised by Isak’s slightly open mouth, and Isak can’t help but run his tongue over his lips. Just to see, just to gauge Even’s reaction.

Even’s pupils dilate even further and he licks his own lips and Isak just about manages to hold himself back from kissing Even, just barely. He looks so fucking kissable, it’s almost too much for Isak to bear.

“Even, your break is up!” somebody shouts from behind them and Even’s eyes finally meets Isak’s again.

“Right. I got to…” Even says and clears his throat again while he throws a thumb over his shoulder.

“Yeah,” Isak says intelligently and looks down at Even’s lips again. He just can’t help himself.

Even grabs the sunscreen and takes a couple of steps backwards while he’s still looking at Isak. But before he gets too far away he stops and says, “Promise me you’re not leaving today, just stay until my shift ends.”

The thing is, Even doesn’t sound cocky saying it. He sounds genuine and looks nervous and Isak would probably promise him the world if he just asked.

So he just nods. No way in hell he’s going anywhere when Even’s looking at him like that.

And with that nod Even lights up in the biggest grin Isak has ever seen on him. He takes two more steps backwards, and Isak can’t help the surprised laughter that bubbles to the surface from seeing this side of Even. It’s new and unexpected, but so, so welcome. It makes Isak feel less alone in his attraction and he’s eager to discover where it might take them.

He’s suddenly happy that Jonas thought ahead like that. He’s still going to tell him off for it obviously, but he’ll probably also thank him. Just a bit. A teeny tiny thank you.

The day passes excruciatingly slowly. Like every second lasts a small eternity and the sun is too hot and the water is too cold and Isak is _dying_.

He can feel his shoulders getting more and more tense and he has bouts of worry whether he’s read the situation all wrong. But then he’ll look up at Even and see how fucking pretty he looks up there, how his quiff is standing tall and his sunglasses make him look unapproachable. And how he turns to Isak every few minutes, gives him a small, private smile if Isak is looking (which he always is) before he turns back to watching the pool.

And something settles in Isak whenever Even looks at him, shoots him that smile. So he waits.

Even brings him sandwiches a little while later and they sit opposite each other, eating and smiling and barely talking. There’s so much tension between them, like they both know what’s going to happen and it just keeps building and building with every look that passes between them, every gaze that lingers too long, every unsaid word that hangs between them.

When Even’s break is over, Isak takes a long, _long_ swim in the pool. He needs to work off his nerves and his tension and the way his dick just keeps chubbing up every time he looks at Even. He really needs to calm down.

Finally, after another few long excruciating hours, the pool closes. Even and the other lifeguards politely start telling the guests to leave and the sun is starting to sit low in the sky.

Isak stays, sitting on his deck chair, a little bit uncertain whether he should stay there or go down to the back entrance so they can meet up there when Even is finished. Even pulls him from his thoughts by coming over to him.

“Will you help me collect the pool noodles?” he asks and Isak nods.

Even waves goodbye to his co-workers, but that gesture turns into a fuck-finger when they yell “Don’t do anything we wouldn’t do” at them.

Isak blushes, because of course he does. Like it’s not completely obvious what’s about to happen here.

And then the door closes behind Even’s co-workers and they’re alone.

It’s suddenly very quiet here. The soft background music that normally plays all day has been turned off and the only thing he can hear is Even’s breathing and the soft sounds of traffic coming from far away.

It feels very intimate even though they’re not touching each other.

Even is looking at him like he’s trying to figure something out, so Isak smiles at him. Just a small smile, just to reassure him. Isak is definitely here because he wants to be.

Even nods towards the pool and then he slips his sleeveless shirt over his head, drops it on the tiles and takes off for a perfect head-dive into the pool.

He looks so goddamn cool and perfect doing it, like every wet dream Isak’s ever had about him come true, and Isak scrambles to follow.

He doesn’t even dare to try a head-dive, he isn’t graceful on the best of days and right now he’s just too distracted not to hurt himself trying, so he just jumps in with his feet first.

When his head surfaces he opens his eyes to discover Even very close to him. Close enough for him to be able to count every eyelash and see every freckle with extreme clarity.

Even’s perfect up close, almost impossibly so. And Isak can barely breathe from it, he just wants to lean in, wants to find out if the pool water tastes different on Even’s lips.

Before he can act on it Even smiles at him and says, “This won’t take long.”

And that just doesn’t make sense in Isak’s muddled mind, like he has _plans_ , okay? This will definitely take long, he’s not letting Even go that easily once he gets his hands on him.

But Even turns around and starts walking through the chest deep water to collect the pool noodles.

_Oh!_ That’s right. That’s what they’re there for. The fucking _pool noodles_.   

Isak takes a deep breath, gives himself (and his dick) a short pep-talk, and goes to help Even.

They help each other haul them up over the edge of the pool, but when they’re done Even doesn’t make any move to get out.

“It’s nice of you to let us hang out here,” Isak says before the silence can get too heavy between them.

Even smiles at him and tilts his head, “Nice. Yeah, okay.”

Isak frowns and can’t help but ask, “You don’t think it’s nice of you?”

“I’m not doing it to be nice, Isak,” Even says and moves a little closer. “I’m doing it for completely selfish reasons.”

Isak can’t help but smile at that. He doesn’t feel as tongue-tied and insecure around Even anymore. It seems that Even being insecure around him has made some of his own shyness disappear.

“What kind of selfish reasons?”

“I just wanted to have an excuse to look at you all day,” Even says and moves even closer.

Isak swallows thickly, can’t help the pull he feels towards Even.

“But isn’t that a bad idea doing what you do? Surely you should spend your time looking at the people in the water?” Isak teases, trying to defuse some of the tension between them, trying to get Even to smile again.

And it’s working, because Even laughs a bit and the smile stays on his face as he says, “Yeah, I should.”

But even though he’s smiling his eyes keep glancing at Isak’s lips and yeah, okay. Even is giving him all the signs, is making it painstakingly clear to Isak that he’s good to go. He’s basically putting the ball in his court and making it up to Isak to make the first move.

So Isak does.

He takes the last step towards Even and almost crashes into him in his eagerness.

They’re too close and their noses bump against each other, but then Isak tilts his head a bit to the side, puts his arm around Even to pull their bodies closer, and they slot together like they were made for it. And just like that it’s perfect.

Even moans against him and Isak can feel the vibrations of it against his lips, against his arm around Even, and it’s so good to hear Even moaning that he opens his mouth and licks at the seams of Even’s lips. Even opens for him immediately and the first touch of his tongue against his has Isak’s toes curling and tingles spreading throughout his entire body.

Even puts his hands on his waist and pulls him even closer and suddenly Isak can feel him sliding against him. All that skin against his.

Even is warm and feels so good that Isak makes a sound high in his throat. Even moans back and it’s the most beautiful sound in the world.

Even’s hands slide up his body, up his torso around his shoulders and down his arms and it’s so good to finally have Even touching him. Isak needs to taste other parts of Even, needs to feel how his skin feels under his lips, against his tongue, so he reluctantly lets go of Even’s lips and starts kissing down his jaw, down his long neck.

He can feel and hear Even pant against him and it just spurs him on even more.

“You’re shivering,” Even whispers into his skin, and it’s not until he says so that Isak notices that he is.

The sun is so low in the sky now that the temperature of the water is too cold and it’s not comfortable for him anymore.

Even pulls away from Isak, and Isak only barely manages to stop himself from whining at the loss of skin under his lips. He looks at Even, dazed and with heavy lids.

“Come on,” Even says and takes his hand to pull him with him out of the pool.

They collect Isak’s things and Even’s t-shirt, and Even doesn’t let go of his hand as he leads Isak towards a door with an “Employees only” sign on it.

“There’s a shower in there so we can get you warmed up a bit.”

Even leads him into a changing room with lockers and there’s a door to the side with a drawing of a shower on it. Isak is suddenly nervous. Does Even expect him to just drop his trunks right here and get in there naked with him?

Even isn’t looking at him, just opens one of the lockers and starts rummaging through it, seemingly looking for something.

He makes a happy sound and says over his shoulder, “Good, I have an extra pair of shorts you can borrow, so you don’t have to leave here in the wet ones.”

Isak hums at that in acknowledgement, but can’t help awkwardly putting his arms around himself to not feel so naked.

It’s completely different being with Even inside an over-lit locker room and he’s lost some of his bravery with it. And also, he’s really starting to get cold. He has goosebumps all over his skin and he’s just on the verge of starting to shake from it.

Even finally turns around and takes one look at him before he shakes his head at Isak’s state.

“Let’s get you warmed up, you look like you’re freezing!”

He takes Isak’s hand and leads him through the door to the showers and Isak is surprised to find it a big communal shower room. Three shower nozzles on the walls on each side of the room.

Even turns two of them on immediately and soon the room is damp with warm steam. He pushes Isak under one of them, and the heat of the water is almost too much on his cold skin, making him gasp.

He stays there though, knows that his skin will get used to the temperature soon enough, and lets himself feel the relief of Even’s approach that made the awkward shuffle with getting naked unnecessary.

He leans his head back into the spray and just soaks up the warmth of the water and can’t help but sigh as his muscles lose the tension in them.

“You look so good like that,” Even says beside him and his voice is low and strangled and it makes Isak look at him immediately.

Even is standing under his own shower nozzle, but he’s completely focused on Isak and his eyes are stuck somewhere on his shoulders. And the way Even looks at him makes him feel fucking powerful.

He takes a step closer to Even, leaving his own spray a bit, but the next step puts him in the vicinity of Even’s and Isak is completely okay with sharing the shower with him.

He takes another step closer and then another, and he can’t look away from Even’s lips. They’re so inviting and he’s wanted to kiss them for so long, and it’s finally hitting him that _he can_.

So he goes for it.

He keeps stepping into Even, so close that he’s pushing him backwards with his body until Even hits the wall behind him. He hisses and mutters _cold_ and Isak is just about to pull back, he doesn’t want Even to be uncomfortable, but Even makes a strangled sound in his throat and pulls Isak in by his shoulders.

Isak crashes into Even, catches his lips immediately, and then finally they’re kissing again.

Isak can’t get close enough, just keeps pushing Even into the wall and Even seems to like this as he starts making these high pitched sounds in his throat that Isak can feel shooting straight to his dick.

And Isak can’t help but shift his hips a bit, just rolls them against Even’s so that their dicks grind against each other and Isak moans way too loudly at how good that feels.

Even opens his mouth and Isak wastes no time in diving in. The kiss is sloppy, it’s so wet from all the water, but it’s so good that Isak can feel it in his toes. The way Even’s tongue massages Isak’s makes him start to pant and just give himself over to it completely.

He can feel Even’s hands sliding on his chest, over his shoulders, up his neck, before they make a new round. It’s clear that Isak’s body is really doing things for Even and Isak can’t help but flex his biceps a bit when Even’s hands slides over them and Even whines at that.

The second Isak leaves Even’s mouth to start kissing down his throat again, he has to lick at Even’s clavicles, he _has_ to, Even starts talking.

“Jesus Christ, Isak. When did this happen?” he pants and tightens his grip on Isak’s shoulders.

Isak smiles into the impressive hickey he’s sucking into the skin just below Even’s clavicle, losing his suction with the stretch of his lips, but it’s totally worth it to hear the Even’s reverent tone.

It’s a fun discovery that Even is so into his body, so into him. And he can’t help but preen, wants to go all out, wants to show Even how much fitter he is now, so he looks up at him and releases Even’s skin from his mouth.

And then he leans down a bit, just enough that he can fit his hands under Even’s thighs, and he starts to lift.

Even’s feet leave the wet floor with a surprised whimper and Isak can feel Even’s dick jump against his stomach. He shifts them so their dicks are aligned and pushes Even into the wall and _fuck_ it’s good. It’s perfect.

This position makes grinding into Even so much easier.

Even wraps his long, long legs around him and puts his arms around Isak’s shoulders and he’s moaning and saying _fuck, fuck, fuck, Isak!_ and Isak feels like the king of the world.

Even isn’t light, but Isak can probably stay like this for a good while, especially since it feels so fucking good like this, Even spread out around him like this, Even so desperate for him in his arms like this.

Isak’s dick jumps with it, is probably leaking precum, it’s just too much to have Even writhing against him this way.

Even buries his tongue in Isak’s mouth, much more aggressively than the position would suggest, and Isak eats it up. He loves it all, he loves everything that Even gives him.

The slide of their upper bodies against each other, the admiring way Even’s hands slide over his muscles bulging from holding him up, the dirty grind their hips are doing against each other. It’s just so good that Isak can feel that he’s getting closer to coming.

He’s starting to realise that he’d better get used to the idea. And somehow it doesn’t feel as ridiculous as it should that the first time he’s with Even will lead to him coming in his pants like some inexperienced teenager.

He’s always been attracted to Even. So to have him so close, to feel him returning his attraction, is so overwhelmingly good that he can hardly contain it in his body. He’s starting to shake and it’s not just from the strain of holding Even up.

It’s just so much to finally have him so close.

Even makes these sounds that just push Isak closer and closer and he’s grinding harder and harder into Even.

Even grinds back against him, giving just as good as he’s getting and Isak wishes he were stronger, that he was able to keep Even up with one arm so he could get his hand on Even’s dick. He hasn’t even seen it yet, but it feels so good grinding against his own that he’s close to coming just from this.

Isak pushes his hips into Even harder, making them help him in keeping Even up against the wall, and then he slides his hands up a bit on Even’s thighs, getting them much, much closer to Even’s ass.

Even releases his lips at that to throw his head back against the wall and his eyes are closed and he moans so loud that Isak almost loses it.

Almost. Instead he swears and dives in to lick at the tendons in Even’s neck. And Even must like that. A lot, because Isak can feel him starting to shake under his hands, against his body, and they’re so close that the next moan Even pants out can be felt by Isak everywhere they touch.

He grits his teeth, nuzzles his nose and forehead into the junction between Even’s neck and shoulder and tries to get a grip on himself, but it’s so hard when Even is clearly falling apart in his arms like this.

Even shifts, puts one arm around Isak’s neck to help hold himself up and the other one is sliding a slick path down Isak’s back until it slides under the waistband of his swim trunks.

Even’s hand starts kneading the meat of Isak’s ass right away and Isak’s dick throbs with it and he makes a groan so aching that he almost hurts his throat with it, but Even just swallows it up. His tongue is still sliding against his and Isak just can’t fight it anymore.

Even’s hand slides inward and one of his fingers brushes against Isak’s hole and it’s so unexpected that the jolt of electricity it shoots up Isak’s spine pushes him over the edge.

He comes like that.

Holding Even up against the wall, his tongue in Even’s mouth, Even’s strong arm tight around his neck, and Isak desperately rides his orgasm out by grinding hard into Even again and again. Even’s moans match his and Isak shakes with it.

He empties himself into his swim trunks and it’s such a strange feeling, but then Even’s finger slides over his hole one more time, this time with more intent, and that forces another rope of cum out of Isak.

“Fuck!” Even pants and Isak just can’t with that.

He doesn’t have enough strength left in his body anymore to hold Even up, so he reluctantly sets him down, steadily and controlled, using the absolute last remnants of strength in his body.

As soon as Even’s back on the ground, Isak tries to slump against him, come-dazed and tired, but Even whines against him and turns them around. He pushes down his own swim trunks to release his dick, and puts a hand on Isak’s chest to steady him there.

It’s a revelation to watch the way Even looks at him while he’s stroking himself to completion. Isak is held steady against the wall by the hand on his chest, and he stays there happily, still panting, still dazed.

Even makes such a sight like this, his hair completely dishevelled and glued to his head and he’s shaking and looks so close that Isak just wants to reach for him to help him out. So he does.

He puts his hand over Even’s and squeezes it tight enough for Even to feel it.

It makes Even’s gaze fly from Isak’s body to his eyes and watching Even look at him through half-lidded eyes while he’s biting his lip to keep his moans in is one of the best things Isak’s ever seen.

The pace they set on Even’s dick is brutal and Even starts coming in no time. He comes on Isak’s stomach, but even though Isak wishes he could see the evidence of Even’s release on him, it’s quickly washed away by the water still streaming down over them.

When Even’s done he opens his eyes, finds Isak’s right away, and he just looks at Isak in a way that takes his breath away and makes his stomach flutter all over again.

The franticness and desperation is gone now, and instead Even’s face slowly lights up in a smile that Isak has never seen on him before. It’s fond and private and completely overwhelming and Isak is powerless against the way his own face lights up in answer.

Even leans into him and scatters small kisses over his lips, his cheeks, his nose. Isak fights to keep his eyes open for it, even as they want to close at all the affection Even is showering him with.

“That was perfect,” Even whispers against his lips and Isak feels so light from it, like he could fly away at any moment just from feeling too happy.

The laughter bubbles out of him, he can’t stop it even if he wanted to, which he doesn’t, and Even kisses him like that. And it should be a bad kiss, lips stretched over teeth, no finesse, but it’s one of the best kisses Isak’s ever had.

\--||--

Later, much later, when Isak has washed off and they’ve changed into dry clothes and Even has convinced him (very easily) to come home with him, they’re lying on Even’s bed, cuddled up to each other, talking in hushed tones.

And this, this is precisely why Isak has always felt so drawn to Even, it’s this way he has of always managing to put him at ease.

Lying here like this, it’s easy for Isak to see their future stretched out in front of them. He already feels so connected to Even, it’s almost unfathomable that he could have this part of him as well.

He leans in to kiss Even, just because he can, and even though Even is in the middle of telling him something, he immediately gives into Isak. This kiss is sweet and soft and slow, like most of the other kisses they’ve shared so far on this bed.

But Isak knows there’ll be plenty of other kisses in store for them. Plenty of other nights lying like this with Even.

He can sense it in every bone of his body. He’s so sure of it. And with the way that Even is looking at him, fond and enamoured, it’s painstakingly clear that Even’s on the same page.

It feels so right. It feels like everything is as it should be, being so close to each other that Isak notices every inhale Even makes, can hear the beat of his heart, can feel the warmth of his skin.

And Isak swears that this feels like the start of forever.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The wall-sex scene is inspired by [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11962368) beaut of a fic, and I just loved the idea so much that I knew I had to include it. I hope it’s okay that I got inspired by it, colazitron! <3
> 
> About the title. Honestly, how could I not? I feel like Even right now asking whether you got the reference… ;) ;) ;)
> 
> I hoped you liked my contribution to this challenge, and you know how much I always enjoy your feedback so don’t hesitate to let me know… ;)
> 
> I am [nofeartina](https://nofeartina.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, and the post for this fic is [here](https://nofeartina.tumblr.com/post/165255158279/im-always-here-nofeartina-skam-tv-archive).


End file.
